One key component of many electronic systems is a device, such as a data storage device (DSD) to store and retrieve large amounts of user data in a fast and efficient manner. One method in which DSDs store digital data is in magnetic form on recording surfaces of one or more rigid data storage discs affixed to a spindle motor for rotation at a constant high speed.
Transducing heads aerodynamically supported over the recording surfaces by fluidic currents established by the rotation of the discs are controllably positioned by an actuator to read data from and write data to tracks defined on the recording surfaces. An outer framework that includes a base deck and top cover form an internal sealed compartment for housing mechanically operational components of the DSD. The base deck is essentially a platform to which DSD components, such as a disc stack assembly and the actuator are secured, and is of a size and shape to engage the electronic system. The top cover cooperates with the base deck to substantially seal the mechanically operational components of the DSD from external environments.
A major challenge for DSDs designs and designers is to limit and mitigate acoustical noise during start-up and active operating modes of the DSD. One source of acoustical noise occurs at start-up of the DSD as a result of unlatching the actuator in preparation for data exchange operations between each head and disc combination of the DSD. A reduction in the level of noise experienced by the DSD at start-up aids in compliance with acoustical noise limit specifications of the DSD.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatus to mitigate acoustical noise of the actuator assembly of a DSD that disadvantageously erodes compliance with acoustical noise limit specifications of the DSD.